Boxes for the packaging of electronic products have been designed in previous years. However, these prior box designs are not easy to assemble, and they do not provide an efficient and economical method of packaging.
It is desirable to provide a box design which is aesthetically pleasing in shape and which allows for an easier and a potentially less damaging packaging process. For example, it is desirable to have the product slide into the box, in contrast to being dropped into the box. It would also be desirable to have a box which allows for the viewing of the product without removing the product from the box.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a box for packaging electronic and other products which is aesthetically pleasing, economical to manufacture, easy to assemble, quick and simple to package, and safe for the product being packaged.